Curse Word's wish
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Curse Word was filled with a path of pain intel she was got a wish and change her life


**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Curse Word's Wish

It was a warm, beautiful night in a forest. Curse Word was walking in the dark forest. She wore a cape, hiding her decaying body. She also wore a wooden mask, hiding her face. Her eyes were a dark yellow, her unicorn horn hollow.

She stopped and looked at the night sky. A star started to fall towards her quickly with a bright light. She closed her eyes and, when the light started to fade and when she open her eyes again, she saw an Alicorn stallion with a white and black body, and a white mane and a black tail. His eyes were the same—one white and the other black—and his cutie mark was a star on top of an hourglass.

"Who the buck are you?" Curse Word asked harshly.

"I'm Shadow Change. Your heart is filled with sorrow, and now you are flowing a dark path. I'm here to change your sorrow into something else with a wish," Shadow Change said calmly.

"Okay, then. Go to hell and leave me the buck alone!" Curse Word yelled angrily.

"No need to be rude. At least hear what I've got to offer," Shadow Change said kind-heartedly.

"Fine. Whatever," Curse Word said, obviously pissed off.

"First off, I can free you from the curse that has plagued your life, or you can continue live with the curse, but have a friend with you, but if you want me to leave, then I will. There are other ponies with hearts that are in pain, and there are lives that I can change for the better," Shadow Change said happily.

Curse Word was about to say something, but closed her mouth and began to think deeply.

 _If he's telling me the truth, I could live my life again,_ Curse Word thought hopefully. "Okay, then. My choice is to be free from this curse, if you can actually bucking do that," Curse Word stated curiously.

"Okay. By the power of the night and day, your wish now comes true," Shadow Change calmly. His horn glowed black and white and the aurora covered Curse Word's body. When the spell ended, her wooden masked fell off her face. Shadow Change then used his magic to make a mirror in front of Curse Word. She looked at the mirror. She saw that her body was no longer that of a corpse. She was just a normal red unicorn pony, her horn no longer hollow, her eyes a dark blue. She started to cry, seeing that she was back to normal and having been given a second chance at life. The mirror and Shadow Change started to fade.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you dying or something?" Curse Word asked sadly.

"No. It's just that, when I finish granting a wish, my magic is drained and it will be another 10,000 years until I come back to grant somepony else's wish. Now, enjoy yourself, Curse Word," Shadow Chain spoke happily before he totally faded away. Curse Word walked out of the forest and towards a nearby town to start her new life. The next day, she went looking for a job. She was near a bookstore that was made with wood. Inside, it was filled with books.

"Hi. My name is Curse Word. I was wondering if you might be hiring a reader," she asked hopefully, looking at the yellow earth pony mare with a mint green mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a book with a rainbow flower on it.

"Well, yes. We are looking for somepony else to read to the fillies and colts, since Mag Pie is going to Canterlot soon, but before you start, I'd like for you to tell her a story, and if she likes it, you're in," the librarian said happily.

So, Curse Word looked around and found a bunch of different fillies and colts sitting down, listening to a story that was being told by a pink unicorn mare with a black and little white mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a silver quill. Curse Word walked up to her. "The librarian told me that, to get the job, I've got to talk to you," Curse Word said nervously and shyly.

"Hi, there. I'm Mag Pie, and if you want this job, tell me a good story. That's all you've got to do," Mag Pie said happily. Later on that day, Curse Word, got the job, and days later became close friends with Mag Pie, but she was always too shy to tell Mag about she felt about her.

In three days, Mag was going to Canterlot, which saddened Curse Word as she was going to see a good friend leave so soon. "Hi, Curse. I was wonder if you'd like to go out with me," Mag Pie asked curiously. Curse Word was in shock and her face was redder than her body. "I'll take that as a yes," Mag Pie said, giggling at the mare. They went on a date and Curse Word confessed her fellings towards Mag.

Later, they became a couple, even if they needed to work on their long distance relationship. Curse Word was happy with her new life. When she walked home, she looked at the night sky. "Thank you, Shadow Change," Curse Word said happily.

* * *

"Curse Word's story of her life continues to be written about, but don't think it's all good. After all, there's a balance in life. There's light happiness and dark sadness. For those who are alone, see only darkness and wish to end your life, please don't. There is a light in that darkness. All you have to do is reach for it continue to write your life story, even if it might seem that there is only darkness. Trust me, there a people out there who are willing to help you to find the light, so live your life to the fullest," Shadow Chain spoke with wisdom.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also thank you TheLostNarrator and Magpiepony for your oc Curse Word and Mag Pie**


End file.
